Aint Nobody
by Drako The Kid
Summary: This is something I wrote a while ago. Mercedes cant hold her feelings inside anymore. This inspires Finn to do the same.


As she made her way to the choir room, Mercedes Jones was banging her ipod and bopping to one of her favorite songs. The song reminded her of the crush she's had on the most unlikely guy since seventh grade. For so many reasons she couldn't list why she had feelings for the quarterback but to her Finn Hudson was all that and then some. When she walked in the room she saw Rachel practically drooling over Finn. Today she decided she was finally gonna tell people how she really felt.

When Mr. Schue walked in and said, "Since we have a pretty relaxed week everybody gets to sing a song that fits your personality.", Finn Hudson saw this as his chance to tell the woman of his dreams how he really felt. He had major feelings for Mercedes since middle school. He didn't think she was a geek like everybody else. He thought she was the most beautiful woman alive. When he found out that his mom Carole and Kurt's dad Burt were getting married he saw this as a chance to get closer to hersince she and Kurt were best friends.

When asked who wanted to go first Finn's and Mercedes' hand shot up like a bullet. Finn, being a gentleman, said she could go first. She asked finn to help her on the drums. He smiled and told her absolutely. She whispered in his ear the song as he sat behind the drumsetand he started grinning. As the music geared up the class was soon swaying in their seats.

_Captured effortlessly__  
><em>_That's the way it was__  
><em>_Happened so naturally__  
><em>_I did not know it was love___

As she sang she stared Finn in the eyes. When she turned and looked back at her classmates and she saw Rachel foaming at the mouth.

_Ain't nobody__  
><em>_Loves me better__  
><em>_Makes me happy__  
><em>_Makes me feel this way__  
><em>_Ain't nobody__  
><em>_Loves me better than you__  
><em>  
>She could tell Quinn was grinding her teeth. Even though she was friends with both girls, she felt that she just had to go with her heart.<p>

_And first you put your arms around me__  
><em>_Then you put your charms around me__  
><em>_I can't resist this sweet surrender__  
><em>_Oh my nights so warm and tender_

While she's singing the bridge, Mercedes walks behind Finn rubbing his shoulders. She feels him shiver and hits the bass pedal super hard but recovers quickly. As she belts out the last notes of the song, she can't help but look at Finn skeptically. She regains her confidents as Finn smiles and winks at her. Mr. Schue and the rest of the class applaud her as she takes a bow. The teacher is so happy with her performance that he asked what her inspiration was. She replies her heart. The teacher says to the class that they should follow her and use their heart for their song selection. When Mr. Schue says, "Alright Finn your turn", Finn decides he's definitely gonna follow his heart.

Finn looks through Mercedes' iPod and comes up with the perfect tune; it tells what's on his heart and he gets to be closer to her. "Hey Mercedes since I helped with your song I was hoping you could help with mine." She smiles as she replies "Sure I'd love to". He whispers the name of the song and she starts to blush. "You're sure you can handle that one?" she asks. Finn nods his head and tells the band to start. As the music starts up he pulls Mercedes close to him.

_You've got fashion and style  
>I'm loving your smile and<br>The way you get down  
><em>  
>As they go through the verse Mercedes finds herself pressed against Finn's front. She has the feeling that this is where she's supposed to be. She feels the strong arms wrap around her waist as he tells her to sing<p>

_I am addicted to you  
>I am addicted to you<br>I am addicted to you  
>My addiction<br>_  
>While she sings her part, she realizes that Finn is actually <strong>grinding<strong> on her! She can't deny that it feels good but even the evil stares that she spot from her classmates can't mess with this feeling. Finn, only paying attention to the beautiful girl that has him hard as Chinese algorithms, realizes that it's his turn to sing.

_I was hoping you'd notice  
>The way that I like to<br>Have you around  
>Listen and you will find that<br>Your heart beats for me  
>Girl, I hear the sound<br>_  
>As the song progressed , it seemed like the only thing that mattered was them. When the song ended there was a massive applause while Mr. Shuester says "Wow guys! That was so great. I think we may have a new duet for sectionals!". Rachel looks like she's about to faint while having a conniption fit but they don't care. Finn asked to be excused so he can talk to Mercedes alone.<p>

He takes her hand and leads her from the chior room. "Why did You want me to sing that part?" she asks him. "Well Mr. Schue said to follow your heart and the words you were singing were coming from my heart." he replies. She smiles as she says "Well it just so happens that our hearts were speaking the same language." He smiles and gives her a kiss so sweet her heart skips a beat. she returns his kiss with much passion as he pulls her to him. they only stop when the sound of someone clearing their throat interupts their coupling. "Hey you two. Are you coming back to class?" Mr. Schue ask. Finn looks at Mercedes' smile and tells him no they won't. He grabs her hand and ask "Why don't we get a cup of coffee while you tell me more about our hearts speaking the same language?". she laughs and says "Sure. Why not?". As they walk off they think about the new feelings that were unleashed between them.

A/N= the songs were Chaka Khan- Ain't Nobody and Ryan Leslie- Addiction


End file.
